The invention relates to a method for commutating electromechanical, commutatorless actuators, more particularly of permanent magnet motors and reluctance motors, having a rotor and a stator including at least one stator winding (W1, W2) that is/are operated with a constant current (I), and to a device for implementing the method.
Brushless electric motors (more generally: electromechanical, or more precisely electromagnetic actuators) have electronic switches (e.g. transistors) instead of so-called brushes (mechanical contacts). These switches serve to electronically commutate the motor, i.e. they determine the direction of the current in the motor windings as a function of the rotor position and of the desired direction of rotation. The rotor position is measured by means of magnetic or optical sensors. Sensorless brushless electric motors do not use sensors for measuring the rotor position but estimate the position of the rotor indirectly by measuring the currents and voltages of the motor windings. The result are reduced costs and an improved reliability of the motor. Brushless and sensorless brushless electric motors are in the form of permanent magnet or reluctance motors.
There are different methods for the sensorless commutation of permanent magnet and reluctance motors. In one group of methods, the rotor position is calculated from the motor voltages and currents using mathematical models. These methods are very demanding and therefore associated with high costs: The motor voltages and currents have to be measured, the parameters of the motor must be known (i.e. they have to be measured before for each motor type or estimated in operation), and complex calculations have to be performed very rapidly.
Another group of methods uses the back EMF voltage of the motor as a source of information. To this end, on one hand, the back EMF voltage is estimated from the motor voltages and currents (see above). On the other hand, the back EMF voltage of a motor winding can be directly measured in the currentless state. The disadvantage is that that motor winding, as it is currentless, cannot be used for producing a torque so that a motor of the same rating will produce a smaller torque. This is particularly significant in motors having a small number of windings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,302, Acarnley et al. describe a method where the rotor position is estimated by measuring the inductance of the motor coils. This inductance is a function of the magnetic flux of the rotor and of the current in the winding itself. In this method, the motor windings are controlled by a pulsed driver (chopper, PWM driver) and the on- and off-times of the pulsed driver are measured. Inductance is calculated from the ratio of current variation ΔI per time interval Δt.
The advantage is that the method, which uses a mere time measurement, can be implemented in a simple and economical way and that the nominal current flows in the motor winding during the measurement so that the latter can produce a torque. The method also works when the motor is at standstill.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a device that allow a simpler and thus more economical commutation of brushless electromechanical actuators than the approaches of the prior art.